


Clown na mojej drodze

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Arthur deserves someone who will take care of him, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Colin Warren, młody mężczyzna z przeszłością, mieszka w Gotham od lat i ma serdecznie dosyć tego chorego miasta, w którym ludzie wiecznie patrzą na siebie wilkiem i najwyraźniej wszyscy, na skutek zanieczyszczenia powietrza, stracili poczucie humoru. Colin jednak nie jest typem człowieka, który zamartwia się bez potrzeby, wprost przeciwnie, ma wyjebane dosłownie na wszystko i wszystkich. Do czasu, gdy na jego drodze pojawia się pewnien niezwykły clown...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur Fleck jest skarbem, który należy chronić i właśnie po to powstała postać Colina :)

Zastanawiam się, co Was tu przywiało i czemu chcecie poznać moją historię. Nie, żeby nie była warta poznania! Jest warta każdej, cholernej minuty, którą jej poświęcicie, ale… nie dzięki mojej skromnej osobie. Jest ciekawa, bo bardzo dużo miejsca zajmuje w niej pewien zajebisty gość, którego przypadek, ślepy los, bogowie, wszechświat, czy co tam chcecie, pchnęło prosto w moje ramiona i za co jestem ogromnie wdzięczny.

Niestety nie jest to opowieść dla ludzi o słabych nerwach i żołądkach oraz o bardzo restrykcyjnej moralności. Nie chcę oczywiście wprowadzać Was w mylne przeświadczenie, że ja jestem owej moralności wyzbyty, co to, to nie. Jednak… cóż, mam swoją własną filozofię i niektórym, może się ona nie spodobać, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Zdaję sobie sprawę także z tego, że moja opowieść niektórym, może wydać się przygnębiająca i to bardzo. Co zrobić? Takie życie, nie? Dlatego, jeśli nie macie ochoty wzdrygać się z obrzydzeniem, oburzać na okrutne i bezwzględne postępowanie głównych bohaterów oraz popadać w depresję, radzę Wam poszukać czegoś innego do czytania. A dla tych, którzy jednak mimo wszystko postanowili wytrwać do końca akapitu, oznajmiam, że opowiem Wam o moim ulubionym clownie – Arthurze Flecku. Najbardziej zajebistym clownie jakiego Gotham kiedykolwiek oglądało. Człowieku, którego postanowiłem ocalić przed tym podłym światem i o skutkach jakie to przyniosło.

A, i nie mówicie, że Was nie ostrzegałem!


	2. Pokonany clown nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa

Poranek, w którym poznałem Arthura Flecka nie należał do przyjemnych. Nie ma to, jak obudzić się w zapuszczonej norze, nie wiadomo gdzie, w kałuży własnych wymiocin. Kac rozsadzał mi mózgownicę i żołądek, na szczęście nie miałem już czym wymiotować.

Podniosłem się z pokrytej grubą warstwą kurzu podłogi, czując się jak na karuzeli i rozejrzałem dookoła w nadziei, że przypomnę sobie cokolwiek z poprzedniego wieczoru. Wyglądało na to, że spędziłem noc we wnętrzu jednego z budynków przeznaczonych do rozbiórki. Cóż… zawsze mogło być gorzej, nieprawdaż?

Przez szpary między deskami w zabitych oknach widziałem tętniącą życiem ulicę Gotham i coś co wyglądało jak szyld _Baru u Berniego_ , zatem nie zaszedłem zbyt daleko. Przypomniałem sobie, że chlałem tam tak długu, dopóki mnie nie wyrzucili, a potem odwiedziłem jeszcze sklep monopolowy i za ostatnie pieniądze, kupiłem butelkę wódki. Dobrze chociaż, że mimo stanu krańcowego upojenia w jakim się znajdowałem, potrafiłem znaleźć sobie bezpieczną przystań.

Ściągnąłem z siebie zarzyganą kurkę, której rękaw niestety wydawał się nie do odratowania, przy moich obecnych zasobach i cisnąłem ją na podłogę, po czym poszedłem na poszukiwanie jakiegoś zlewu w nadziei, że, jeśli woda będzie niezdatna do picia, uda mi się chociaż przepłukać usta i przemyć twarz.

Dobra wiadomość była taka, że zlew był zaraz w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, które chyba kiedyś było kuchnią. Zła – nie było wody. Musiałem więc śmierdzący i z zaschniętymi śladami wymiocin na twarzy i włosach iść poszukać szaletu publicznego. Całe szczęście zdarzało mi się często korzystać z takich miejsc i to raczej nie w celach do jakich były przeznaczone, doskonale więc wiedziałem, gdzie znajduje się najbliższy.

Wślizgnąłem się do niego i odkręciwszy kurek przy umywalce, najpierw zaspokoiłem pragnienie, a potem zmyłem z siebie, na ile to było możliwe w takich polowych warunkach, własne rzygi.

Moje życie nie zawsze tak wyglądało, ten poranek był wyjątkowy, ze względu na wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia. Tak się pechowo złożyło, że wyrzucono mnie z mieszkania i pozwolono zabrać ledwie kilka osobistych drobiazgów, bo resztę zajął komornik. Owe drobiazgi zdołałem sprzedać w najbliższym lombardzie i za uzyskaną kasę spędziłem wieczór na piciu. Tak, wiem, jestem geniuszem zła.

Nie zrozumcie tego źle, nie chcę żebyście uznali, że jest ze mnie totalna ofiara losu, która na dodatek użala się nad sobą. Nic z tych rzeczy. Zawsze spadałem na cztery łapy i z każdych kłopotów potrafię znaleźć wyjście. Nie przestałem w to wątpić, nawet stojąc nad umywalką w szalecie publicznym i oglądając swoją przepitą facjatę w brudnym lustrze. Chce wam tylko przedstawić, jak wyglądała moja sytuacja, żebyście wiedzieli, że to co stało się później, nie do końca powinno się stać. Gdyby nie wykopanie mnie z mieszkania i całonocne chlańsko, nie znalazłbym się tak wcześnie na ulicy. Pewnie spałbym do południa, a resztę dnia spędził na drobnych kradzieżach w centrum miasta albo śledzeniu jakiegoś ważniaka z Wayne Enterprises, żeby go później obrobić. To byłaby zabawa!

Ale nie. Jak grzeczny chłopiec szwendałem się po ulicach o dziewiątej rano, marznąc w mojej cienkiej koszuli i polując na jakiś sklep z ubraniami, z którego udałoby mi się wynieść cieplejsze odzienie. Wtedy właśnie natknąłem się na Arthura. Albo raczej, niemal mnie staranował.

Chwilę wcześniej zlokalizowałem second-hand, do którego zamierzałem wejść. Kac zaczął słabnąć i przestało mi się kręcić w głowie, co zdecydowanie ułatwiłoby mi rzucenie się do ucieczki w razie potrzeby.

Zrobiłem krok w stronę wejścia, kiedy z nagła grupa wyrostków przemknęła obok mnie, śmiejąc się głośno. Obróciłem się w ślad za nimi. Jeden z dzieciaków trzymał planszę z jakimś napisem, którego nie byłem w stanie odczytać. Wzruszyłem ramionami i ponownie skierowałem kroki do sklepu, kiedy wpadło na mnie coś twardego i kolorowego, krzycząc:

— Zatrzymać ich! 

Był to najprawdziwszy clown. Zderzył się ze mną z takim impetem, że aż poleciałem na witrynę sklepu obok. Domyśliłem się szybko, że goni tych gówniarzy. Pewnie to jemu zabrali planszę. Czy w tym mieście naprawdę nie można przeżyć nawet jednego dnia nie będąc świadkiem jakiejś awantury?

W tej chwili nie zrobiłbym jeszcze nic z tym fantem. O wszystkim zadecydowała kolejna sekunda, w której clown spojrzał na mnie i krzyknął: — Przepraszam! — pędząc dalej za dzieciakami.

Rany! To był pierwszy raz od lat, kiedy usłyszałem przeprosiny. W Gotham ludzie bez przerwy na siebie wpadają, depczą po sobie i się popychają i nikt nawet nie chrząknie z tego powodu. Tymczasem facet, który miał naprawdę co innego do roboty i zrozumiałbym, gdyby mnie po prostu zignorował, poświęcił cenne sekundy by odwrócić się do mnie i szczerze przeprosić. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć i nie mogłem tak po prostu przejść ponad tym do porządku dziennego. Chrzanić kurtkę. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy gość zdoła dorwać złodziei.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyłem za nim, przebiegając co chwila kilka metrów, by nie stracić go z oczu. Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiem, co planowałem. Na pewno nie to, co się wydarzyło. Sądziłem, że pewnie nie uda mu się dogonić smarkaczy, więc na pocieszenie chciałem zaprosić go na kawę i dowiedzieć się, kim jest człowiek, któremu nie szkoda czasu na uprzejmość. Oczywiście zdążyłem już zapomnieć, że nie mam grosza przy duszy.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że facet ma niezłą parę, bo po kilku chwilach gonitwy, wbiegł w boczną uliczkę tuż za gówniarzami. Ruszyłem szybciej ich tropem i dotarłem do celu akurat w momencie, gdy jeden ze smarków, przypierdolił clownowi ową skradzioną planszą w twarz.

Krew we mnie zawrzała. Nie żeby takie obrazki były mi obce. Sam stosuję przemoc i moim zdaniem nie ma w tym nic złego, ale tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy staje się naprzeciw kogoś równie silnego. Tymczasem, nie oszukujmy się, banda młodych i pełnych werwy wyrostków, przeciw staremu, wyliniałemu clownowi… to nie było fair.

Mężczyzna padł na ziemię, a smarki od razu zaczęły go kopać. Uznałem jakiekolwiek słowa za zbędne w tym przypadku. Chwyciłem pierwsze, co wpadło mi w rękę — obtłuczony, fajansowy kubek i rzuciłem nim (a trzeba przyznać, że umiem bardzo celnie rzucać, jeszcze w szkole byłem świetnym miotaczem) w jednego z gówniarzy.

— Kurwa! — syknął, łapiąc się za swój głupi łeb w który właśnie oberwał. Cała banda znieruchomiała i spojrzała na mnie zaniepokojona.

Lubię myśleć, że sprawiam mrożące krew w żyłach wrażenie, ale niestety tak nie jest. Może i jestem wysoki, ale nie należę do pakerów. W dodatku mam włosy w kolorze anielskiego blondu (jeśli oczywiście nie są uwalane wymiocinami), wielkie, błękitne oczy i nawet nie potrafię zrobić odpowiednio groźnej miny. No, ale jak wszyscy wiemy, pozory mylą.

Smarkacze szybko przekonali się, że jestem sam jeden na ich czwórkę, w związku z tym uznali, że będą bawić się dalej.

— Co kowboju? Udajesz bohatera? — zawołał jeden z nich.

— Nie muszę udawać, synku, — odparłem, chwytając kolejny przedmiot, którym była zardzewiała metalowa rura i uśmiechnąłem się słodko, trzepocząc rzęsami. — Ja jestem bohaterem.

Cały gang parsknął śmiechem. Spojrzałem na clowna, który wyglądał jakby jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po uderzeniu w głowę. Korzystając z moich długich nóg, przyskoczyłem do chłystków, zadając każdemu precyzyjne ciosy, po jednym na łebka; w obojczyk, kolano, wątrobę i splot słoneczny. Były to ciosy obliczone na zadanie jak największego bólu, żeby po prostu mieć ich z głowy. Nie miałem w tej chwili ochoty na dawanie lekcji moralności, jeszcze nie zjadłem śniadania. Całe szczęście, gówniarze zrozumieli szybko moje przesłanie, bo tylko to wystarczyło, żeby się wynieśli.

Odrzuciłem rurę i przykucnąłem przy znokautowanym clownie. — Nic ci nie jest, stary? — zapytałem, pomagając mu podnieść się z ziemi. Nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko na mnie w tak dziwny sposób, że aż dostałem gęsiej skórki na plecach. — Och, okej, to było głupie pytanie, na pewno łeb cię napieprza zdrowo. Może zawieźć cię do szpitala?

— N-nie trzeba. — Miał zaskakująco spokojny i miły dla ucha głos. — Dziękuję.

— _No problemo_ , mistrzu. Dasz radę iść?

Kiwnął głową i zrobił kilka kroków, ale zachwiał się, więc szybko złapałem go za ramię i podtrzymałem. — Daj sobie chwilkę.

— Muszę wracać do pracy, — powiedział cicho. Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie.

— Chyba zasłużyłeś na dzień wolny. — Kopnąłem resztki planszy, która rozleciała się przy zderzeniu z jego twarzą. — Serio, nie znam nikogo, kto by się tak poświęcał.

— Lubię moją pracę. — Wzruszył ramionami. Mimo wszystko wydawał się być naprawdę zrezygnowany. Zapragnąłem choć trochę poprawić mu humor.

— Wiesz co, nie jesteś przypadkiem głodny? — Zagadnąłem. Gość tylko popatrzył na mnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Ciężko mi się myśli o pustym żołądku. Może chodźmy coś zjeść, a potem, jeśli będziesz czuł się na siłach pójdziemy wytłumaczyć cię w pracy, co ty na to?

Kiwnął głową, znowu spoglądając na mnie w ten dziwaczny sposób. W tym spojrzeniu było coś na kształt niedowierzania, podejrzliwości i jeszcze czegoś, czego za cholerę nie mogłem pojąć.

***

Mojego nowego znajomego zabrałem na hot-doga. Był bardzo spokojny i milczący, ale kiedy staliśmy w kolejce, zauważyłem, że nerwowo drga mu prawa noga.

W odpowiedniej chwili przypomniało mi się, że nie mam kasy i sprawnie oraz niepostrzeżenie wyciągnąłem portfel z kieszeni grubego buraka z drogim zegarkiem na nadgarstku, stojącego przed nami. Ale się uśmiałem w duchu, kiedy chcąc zapłacić za zamówienie zorientował się, że nie ma czym.

— Mam nadzieję, że lubisz hot-dogi, mój kolorowy przyjacielu. — Zagadnąłem, podając clownowi ciepłą bułkę, z której zachęcająco wypływała musztarda.

— Nie wiem… chyba nigdy nie jadłem hot-doga…

— Rany, gdzieś ty się chował. — Pokręciłem głową, wgryzając się w jedzenie, zanim jeszcze zdążyliśmy usiąść na ławce stojącej nieopodal. — Jak ci na imię?

— Arthur, — odparł, spoglądając na mnie niepewnie. — Arthur Fleck.

— Bardzo mi miło, Arturze. Ja jestem Colin Warren.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko przeniósł wzrok ze mnie, na swojego hot-doga, którego nawet jeszcze nie zaczął jeść, podczas gdy ja wchłonąłem już połowę i rozważałem, czy zamówić kolejne dwa.

— Nie jesteś mężem słowa, nieprawdaż? — westchnąłem po dłuższej chwili milczenia, przełykając ostatni kęs. Arthur dopiero zaczął jeść.

— Przepraszam, nie bardzo wiem co powiedzieć.

— Co ci ślina na język przyniesie, — zaśmiałem się. — Ja tak robię przez cały czas, dlatego wszyscy mają mnie dosyć już po dwóch minutach. Ponoć jestem bardzo przytłaczający, dasz wiarę?

Arthur uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem jego uśmiech i… rany, był niesamowity. Najbardziej ujmujący uśmiech, jaki w życiu widziałem. Choć nie przepadałem za clownami, bo ich makijaż zawsze mnie odrzucał, to u Arthura pomalowana twarz w połączeniu z tym uśmiechem wyglądała bardzo zachęcająco. Zaczynałem rozumieć, że może faktycznie ten gość znalazł swoje powołanie w pracy clowna.

— Nie jesteś przytłaczający. Podobasz mi się.

Uśmiechnąłem się zalotnie, nie mogąc się oprzeć, by zażartować. Zniżyłem głos do szeptu i wypaliłem: — No wiem, jestem niebywale przystojny, — seksownym gestem odgarniając grzywkę z czoła.

Widocznie zrobiłem kolosalne wrażenie na Arthurze, bo zaczerwienił się, co było widoczne nawet pod makijażem i zaczął jąkać. — J-ja, nie to… nie miałem tego na myśli. N-nie o to mi chodziło… To znaczy, nie przeczę jesteś a-atrakcyjnym mężczyzną… no wiesz, tak obiektywnie patrząc, a-ale…

Bogowie, nie sądziłem, że aż tak go zawstydzę moim idiotycznym żartem. Czy clown nie powinien być bardziej wyluzowany?

— Arthur, spokojnie, to tylko żarty. Zrozumiałem o co ci chodzi, nie jestem aż taki głupi. Chcesz jeszcze jednego hot-doga?

Gość wyraźnie się zasępił tym, że nie zrozumiał mojego głupiego dowcipu. — Dziękuję, ale ten mi wystarczy.

— Okej, ale ja muszę zjeść więcej, jestem strasznie głodny.

Kiedy wróciłem do niego z kolejnymi dwiema bułkami, popatrzył na mnie i mruknął zawstydzony. — To ja powinienem postawić hot-doga tobie. Pomogłeś mi.

— Daj spokój. — Machnąłem ręką. — Następnym razem ty stawiasz.

— Następnym? — wyglądał na zupełnie zbitego z tropu.

— No wiesz, sądzę, że chyba zasłużyłem na zaproszenie na twój występ, po którym możesz mi na przykład postawić hot-doga. — Wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu.

Kąciki ust Arthura podjechały do góry. — Tak, rzeczywiście zasłużyłeś. Mógłbyś przyjść na mój występ u Pogo. To taki klub, gdzie występują komicy…

— Ooo… — przerwałem mu, — więc za dnia jesteś clownem a wieczorami przemieniasz się w zwierzę sceniczne? — puściłem mu oczko, oblizując wargi z musztardy. Hot-dogi smakowały mi tego ranka, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. — Czy to znaczy, że zobaczę cię bez makijażu?

Mój clown uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, kiwając głową. I nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, dostał ataku… Wyglądało to, jakby zaczął się krztusić. Sądziłem, że kawałek parówki utknął mu w przełyku i będę musiał zastosować ten chwyt… no wiecie, co ma głupią nazwę, której nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać. Tymczasem okazało się, że owszem, dostał ataku, ale nie kaszlu, a śmiechu. Śmiał się, jakby usłyszał najlepszy dowcip roku i za cholerę nie mógł przestać. Wyglądało to komicznie, ale jednocześnie było szalenie przykre. Zdałem sobie sprawę, po mimice jego twarzy i gestach, jakby próbujących zdusić ów śmiech, że jest to zupełnie od niego niezależne. Upewnił mnie w tym, gdy wciąż się śmiejąc, podał mi karteczkę z informacją, że cierpi na chorobę neurologiczną objawiającą się atakami niekontrolowanego śmiechu.

Oddałem mu kartonik, gdy śmiech powoli przeszedł w chichot i poklepałem po plecach, wyczuwając pod materiałem wszystkie jego kości. Rany, facet był naprawdę niedożywiony. Biedny gość. Totalna ofiara losu, która w dodatku nie ma za grosz szczęścia.

— Nie przejmuj się. Ostatecznie chyba lepiej jest się śmiać niż płakać, nie? — Starałem się jakoś go podnieść na duchu.

— Chyba t-tak… — wysapał, zmęczony, jakby przebiegł maraton. — Powinienem już iść…

— Jasne. Odprowadzę cię.

I znowu to dziwne spojrzenie, ale pokiwał głową na znak aprobaty. Ruszyliśmy z powrotem w stronę ulicy, na której rozegrała się owa nieprzyjemna scena. Dopiero wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że przecież było mi zimno.

Arthur wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek, gestem zapraszając bym się poczęstował. Chętnie przyjąłem propozycję, bo po sutym śniadaniu miło było zajarać. Niczym prawdziwy gentleman, clown podpalił mojego papierosa jako pierwszego, dopiero potem zajął się swoim.

Zaciągnąłem się i błogi uśmiech rozlał się na mojej twarzy. Tak dawno nie miałem fajki w ustach…

— Tutaj prawie cię przewróciłem, — odezwał się nagle mój towarzysz, gdy mijaliśmy second-hand. — Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

— Zapamiętałeś mnie? Ha! Byłem zdumiony, że w ogóle zawracasz sobie głowę przepraszaniem w takiej sytuacji. Dziś nikt nie jest uprzejmy.

Arthur zaciągnął się głęboko swoim papierosem i wypuszczając dym mruknął. — Ty jesteś.

— Ja?

— Pomogłeś mi, kupiłeś hot-doga, odprowadzasz mnie teraz… Dlaczego?

— A dlaczego ty, potrąciwszy mnie powiedziałeś „przepraszam”, Arthurze?

Przelotnie spojrzał na mnie, po czym utkwił wzrok w butach. — Bo chciałbym, żeby ktoś tak samo postąpił wobec mnie. Nie chodzi o samo słowo, a o fakt, że zauważasz drugiego człowieka.

Zdębiałem. Sądziłem, że powie, że tak po prostu trzeba, Ja bym tak powiedział. Tymczasem ten niedożywiony i chory psychicznie clown, uczył mnie moralności i to w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Miałem ochotę chylić przed nim czoła.

— Zatem widzisz, zauważyłem cię i uznałem, że potrzebujesz pomocy.

— Dziękuję. — Znowu rzucił mi to dziwaczne spojrzenie, ale tym razem było w nim mniej podejrzliwości, a zdecydowanie więcej tego czegoś, czego wcześniej nie mogłem zrozumieć, ale teraz zdawało się to wyjaśniać.

W jego spojrzeniu było czyste uwielbienie. Wyglądało na to, że Arthur rzadko ma do czynienia z kimś, kto jest dla niego miły i uprzejmy, jak nie chwaląc się, moja osoba. Nie sądziłem, że moje maniery mogą wywrzeć na kimś takie wrażenie, a tu proszę.

Rozstaliśmy się pod sklepem muzycznym, który zatrudnił Arthura. Chciałem wejść do środka razem z nim i opowiedzieć, jako świadek o tym co miało miejsce, ale clown tylko pokręcił głową i uznał, że teraz sam sobie da radę.

— Okej. Trzymaj się, Arthur. Nie pakuj się więcej w kłopoty. — Puściłem mu oczko i już chciałem odejść, ale zatrzymał mnie.

— Colin… — wypowiedział moje imię tak ostrożnie i z takim namaszczeniem, jakby to było imię samego Boga.

— Tak, Artie?

— Nadal chcesz zobaczyć mój występ?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, jakże mogłem o tym zapomnieć?! — Jasna sprawa, powiedz tylko gdzie i kiedy?

I tym oto sposobem dostałem zaproszenie na sobotę do Pogo’s.

Czyli przynajmniej zapewniłem sobie sobotnią kolację, ale jakoś trzeba było przetrwać do tego czasu. Ruszając w dół ulicy sięgnąłem po ukradziony portfel i szybko przeliczyłem gotówkę. Prawie pięćset dolców. Świetnie, wystarczy na zatrzymanie się u ciotki Sue na kilka dni, a potem się zobaczy.

***

Ciotka Sue, tak naprawdę wcale nie była moją ciotką. Nie była niczyją ciotką z tego co wiem, ale i tak wszyscy ją tak nazywali. Była właścicielką rozwalającej się kamienicy w jednej z bardziej parszywych dzielnic Gotham. Na dole budynku mieścił się prowadzony przez nią komis, w którym zwykle zostawiałem skradzione fanty, a piętra służyły za coś w rodzaju przytulnego pensjonatu. Choć najczęściej przychodziły tam na jedną noc chcące się pogzić parki albo ukrywali się tu drobni przestępcy. Nie będę ukrywał, że w zależności od okoliczności, należałem do obu tych grup.

Ciotka Sue miała tę cudowną zaletę, że nie zadawała wielu pytań i lubiła mnie na tyle, by już nie raz udzielić mi pomocy, za drobną opłatą oczywiście, kiedy miałem kłopoty z policją. Tym razem moje kłopoty były nieporównywalnie większe niż zwykle. Straciłem dach nad głową i wszystko co miałem. Nie wątpiłem jednak, że była to sytuacja przejściowa.

Kiedy stanąłem w drzwiach komisu, nawet nie podniosła wzroku znad czytanej gazety, tylko od razu powiedziała — Tak właśnie myślałam, że pojawisz się tu dzisiaj.

Wmaszerowałem do zagraconego wnętrza, wzdychając ciężko. — Widzę, że plotki szybko się rozchodzą. — Zastanawiałem się czy poznała mnie po zapewne towarzyszącym mi odorze wymiocin, czy po prostu widziała przez witrynę, że się zbliżam.

— Owszem. — Sue nieśpiesznie odłożyła gazetę i spojrzała mi w twarz swoimi czekoladowymi oczami. — Ponoć zabrali ci wszystko.

Szarpnąłem za skraj koszuli. — Zostawili mi ostatnią koszulę, jak widać.

— Colin, nie pora na żarty. Nie możesz u mnie zostać, jeśli nie masz czym…

— Spokojna głowa ciociu, tylko na tydzień, może dwa, —przerwałem jej, kładąc na stole trzy studolarowe banknoty. — Odbiję się jak zawsze. Tymczasem poproszę o pokój z najlepszym widokiem, śniadanie do łóżka na godzinę dwunastą i może jakiś elegancki ciuszek na przebranie…

Ciotka pokręciła głową, ale zabrała pieniądze i schowawszy je do saszetki wiszącej na piersi, pokazała mi gestem, żebym ruszył za nią.

— Mam pełno, musisz się zadowolić poddaszem.

— Jak dla mnie, bomba!

Poprowadziła mnie schodami na samą górę i otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na poddasze kluczem, który zaraz mi wręczyła. — To wystarczy na tydzień, — powiedziała, wskazując na saszetkę. — Za dłuższy pobyt będziesz musiał dopłacić.

— Się wie, ciociu. Nie martw się. — Wszedłem do obszernego pokoju o ukośnym dachu, z przepierzeniem oddzielającym prysznic i kibelek od reszty pomieszczenia. Rzuciłem się na wygodne, podwójne łóżko stojące pod oknem, z którego rozciągał się naprawdę niezły widok. Był to zdecydowanie mój ulubiony pokój w przybytku ciotki Sue. Nie rozumiałem czemu nikt go nigdy nie chciał. Może miało to coś wspólnego ze słabym ciśnieniem wody w toalecie, przez co nieraz trzeba było „pomagać” gównom spłynąć, a może z trzeszczącym sufitem, który sprawiał wrażenie, że zaraz zwali się gościowi na głowę. W każdym razie mnie takie drobiazgi nie przeszkadzały.

— I nie sprowadzaj mi tu nikogo bez mojej wiedzy! — Ciotka pogroziła mi palcem. 

Zrobiłem obrażoną minę. — Czy kiedykolwiek…?

— Tak! Choćby tego idiotę, który wyleciał przez okno!

— Rany, to był jeden raz… Fernando okazał się po prostu… zbyt narowisty. — Zachichotałem na wspomnienie tego niewyżytego napaleńca, który sądził, że może sobie pozwolić ze mną na wszystko.

— A ten, który prawie spalił mi kuchnię?!

— Rany, on chciał tylko ugotować nam romantyczną kolację. — Przewróciłem oczami. — Ale okej, okej. Rozumiem, że ewentualne zaproszenia mam konsultować z tobą.

— Najlepiej nikogo tu nie spraszaj, chłopcze. I żadnego picia! Nikt tu nie będzie sprzątał twoich wymiocin.

— Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

— Zaraz przyniosę ci jakieś ubrania i sugeruję, żebyś się umył, bo pachniesz nieciekawie. Gdzieś ty się szlajał?

Cała cioteczka Sue. Czuła i uprzejma, jak zawsze. Nie mniej ważne było, że mogę jej ufać i mam gdzie spać dzięki niej. Tylko to się liczyło w tej chwili.

***

Już następnego dnia wróciłem do zwykłego trybu życia. Spanie do południa, potem śniadanie na mieście i obrabianie bogatych idiotów wieczorem. Wyjątkiem było to, że przystopowałem z alkoholem. Zwyczajnie nie miałem czasu na picie.

Minęły trzy dni, a ja już byłem w stanie zapłacić Sue za kolejny tydzień pobytu u niej z góry i jeszcze kupić sobie (nie ukraść, a kupić! Co prawda za ukradzione pieniądze, ale zawsze) zajebisty trzyczęściowy garnitur na sobotnie wyjście. Nic nie poprawiało mi humoru tak, jak nowy, elegancki strój. 

Właśnie wracałem wieczorem z moim łupem do pensjonatu ciotki Sue, kiedy po raz kolejny wpadłem na Arthura. Miałem wziąć taksówkę, ale zawsze wolałem jazdę metrem. To było o wiele bardziej interesujące. Uwielbiam obserwować ludzi. Niestety tym razem nie było tak zabawnie, jak sądziłem, że będzie. Dojeżdżałem już prawie do swojej stacji, zostały mi może dwa przystanki, kiedy usłyszałem znajomy śmiech w sąsiednim wagonie. Podniosłem się z miejsca i ku swemu zaskoczeniu, przez szybę w drzwiach dzielących wagony, dostrzegłem mojego ulubionego clowna, najwyraźniej znowu mającego swój atak śmiechu. Właściwie bez udziału woli, otworzyłem drzwi i z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach, mijając rozpędzoną dziewczynę, podszedłem do niego i usiadłem obok, kładąc pakunek z garniturem na sąsiednim siedzeniu.

— Cześć, Artie! — Dotknąłem delikatnie jego ramienia. Spojrzał na mnie wciąż się śmiejąc. Dopiero po chwili mnie rozpoznał i uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz dopadła go kolejny napad śmiechu.

— Spokojnie, brachu, mamy czas. — Poklepałem go po plecach i dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem, że w wagonie są jeszcze inni ludzie. Dokładnie mówiąc, trójka młodych mężczyzn, może w moim wieku, wyraźnie lekko wstawionych i szukających szczęścia. Jeden z nich ruszył w naszą stronę.

— Proszę, proszę, nasz roześmiany clown ma kumpla. — Zarechotał ordynarnie. Zatem musieli zaczepiać Arthura już wcześniej. Może dlatego ta dziewczyna tak szybko uciekała z wagonu…

— Zjeżdżaj, chujku. — Machnąłem na niego lekceważąco ręką. Ucieszyło mnie ponowne spotkanie z Arthurem i nie chciałem, by ktoś odwracał moją uwagę od niego.

— Jak mnie nazwałeś? — syknął, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

— Szukacie guza? — zapytałem, bo pozostali dołączyli do niego. Jeden usiadł po drugiej stronie wciąż śmiejącego się spazmatycznie Arthura. — Postójcie tu jeszcze chwilę, a znajdziecie.

— Och nie! Ta słodka laleczka nam grozi. — Ten, który podszedł do nas jako pierwszy, zrobił przesadnie przerażoną minę. — Zaraz posram się w gacie ze strachu.

Gość siedzący z drugiej strony Arthura, chichocząc jak idiota, ściągnął mu perukę i założył sobie na głowę.

— Nie dotykaj go! — warknąłem, zrywając ją z niego.

— Uuu, nie da dotknąć swojego małego kumpla, — skomentował trzeci z mężczyzn. — A może… może to twój chłopak, co? Ha! Dwie cioty!

— Słuchajcie, spierdalajcie stąd, bo naprawdę zaraz komuś stanie się krzywda, — ostrzegłem.

Śmiech Arthura powoli zamierał. Dotknął mojego ramienia, spoglądając na mnie błagalnie. Odpowiedziałem mu twardym spojrzeniem. Do ciężkiej cholery, chyba jeden napad w ciągu tygodnia wystarczy. Nie zamierzałem odpuścić.

Niestety chwila nieuwagi sprawiła, że mężczyźni zyskali przewagę w postaci zaskoczenia. Jeden z nich chwycił torbę Arthura, ten chciał mu ją odebrać, wtedy drugi mężczyzna złapał go za ramiona, unieruchamiając je. Podskoczyłem w górę, chcąc mu pomóc, ale dostałem tak silny cios łokciem w twarz, że na chwilę mnie zamroczyło.

Arthur wierzgnął nogami, po czym został powalony na podłogę i po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, skopany. Tego było zdecydowanie za wiele. Zakipiała we mnie żądza mordu. Zerwałem się i dosłownie staranowałem pierwszego z mężczyzn, pilnując by jego głowa uderzyła solidnie o metalowy uchwyt do trzymania się podczas jazdy. Drugi zarobił cios w krtań, po którym zupełnie stracił wolę walki, a trzeci kopniaka w brzuch, który odrzucił go niemal na drugi koniec wagonu.

Cała akcja trwała kilka sekund. Ależ byłem z siebie dumny, czując na sobie pełen podziwu wzrok Arthura.

— Coś jeszcze?! — warknąłem na nich.

Sądziłem, że rozłożyłem ich wszystkich na łopatki. I trochę żałowałem, bo chętnie bym ich jeszcze tłukł. Zachowuję jednak zasadę, że nie kopie się leżącego.

Jednak popełniłem bardzo prozaiczny błąd w postaci odwrócenia się do przeciwnika plecami. Otóż okazało się, że staranowany, nie został staranowany dostatecznie. Zdołał się podnieść z podłogi i jeszcze opleść moją szyję ramieniem, w próbie uduszenia.

Skurczybyk był silny, a ja zaskoczony. Mogło mu się udać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu przestraszyłem się, że naprawdę mogę zginąć. Ale to co mnie najbardziej zmartwiło w tym fakcie, było dość dziwaczne i do mnie nie podobne. Pomyślałem sobie dokładnie coś takiego: _Co teraz będzie z Arthurem? Czy jego też zabiją?_

Rany! Ja, największy egoista świata, martwiący się o innego człowieka, w chwilę przed śmiercią. Niewiarygodne! Co ten clown ze mną zrobił?!

— I co, już nie jesteś takim bohaterem? — syknął trzymający mnie gość. Spróbowałem kopnąć go w kostkę, ale nie trafiłem. Faktycznie zaczynało mi brakować powietrza. Jego kolesie już doszli do siebie i zaczęli złośliwe chichotać widząc, jak miotam się w uścisku, o krok od utraty tchu.

Wtedy rozległy się strzały.

Dokładnie mówiąc, najpierw jeden, po którym odzyskałem oddech, a mój oprawca osunął się na ziemię, potem dwa kolejne i stojący przede mną mężczyźni, którzy zapewne nie zdążyli nawet zrozumieć co się dzieje, także padli na podłogę, a wokół nich zaczęły szybko rosnąć szkarłatne kałuże.

Spojrzałem na Arthura. Siedział na podłodze z bronią wycelowaną w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała dwójka mężczyzn. Dłoń mu drżała, cały drżał, ale wzrok miał zacięty.

— Ha! Dzięki, stary. — Wychrypiałem, rozcierając sobie szyję. Jakoś mnie nie zdziwiło, że clown nosi przy sobie broń. Nie po tym, co go ostatnio spotkało. — Już żegnałem się z życiem.

Nie żebym był nieczuły czy pozbawiony empatii. Nie pochwalam zabijania, wiadomo. Jednak ci goście… Trzeba przyznać, że była to obrona konieczna… no prawie konieczna. Mniejsza z tym, w końcu sami zaczęli.

Arthur nic nie mówił, wpatrując się tempo w ciała. Ja przez chwilę kalkulowałem w głowie sytuację, zastanawiając się co robić. Pociąg zaczął zwalniać, dojeżdżaliśmy na stację. Na szczęście było późno i może nikt nie będzie wsiadał do ostatniego wagonu.

— Wstawaj, Artie. Zmywamy się. — To powiedziawszy pomogłem mu stanąć na nogach, podałem mu jego torbę, zabrałem także swój pakunek, gotów do wyskoczenia z pociągu w każdej chwili. — A, i schowaj gnata.

Mężczyzna wsunął broń do kieszeni. Nadal drżał, bałem się, że doznał szoku. Musieliśmy szybko znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, żeby mógł wrócić do siebie. Ściągnąłem bluzę z ramion i zarzuciłem mu ją na plecy, a kiedy pociąg się zatrzymał, wyskoczyłem z wagonu, ciągnąć Arthura za sobą.

Wybiegliśmy z metra nie niepokojeni przez nikogo i popędziliśmy wzdłuż ulicy. Skierowałem kroki do miejsca, w którym może i śmierdzi, ale przynajmniej można zaznać chwili spokoju – szaletu publicznego. Niby gdzie indziej mielibyśmy iść?

Sprawdziłem czy nie ma nikogo wewnątrz i zabarykadowałem drzwi, dopiero wtedy zerknąłem na Arthura, zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi i ku swemu wielkiemu zdumieniu zobaczyłem, że ów zaczął… tańczyć.

Rany, było to coś tak dziwnego i niezwykłego, że mogłem tylko stać w stuporze i gapić się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Wyglądał komicznie w mojej, za dużej na niego, sportowej bluzie, spod której wystawała kamizelka i koszula od garnituru, z rozmazanym makijażem clowna na twarzy, ze strużką krwi płynącej z nosa. Ja też zapewne nie wyglądałem najlepiej po naszej małej przygodzie. Czułem, że pod okiem zaczyna mi rosnąć dorodna śliwa po otrzymanym ciosie. Ale wróćmy do tematu!

Taniec Arthura był bardzo subtelny i powolny, pełen artyzmu i perfekcji ruchów. Serio, nigdy nie widziałem takiej gracji w tańcu u zwykłego zjadacza chleba. Ale już wtedy zaczynałem rozumieć, że Arthur jest bardzo niezwykły. Byłem oniemiały i zachwycony tym niespodziewanym występem.

Nagle, taniec urwał się gwałtownie, a Arthur pochwycił moje spojrzenie w lustrzanym odbiciu. Jego wzrok…. Kurczę, naprawdę się go przestraszyłem w tamtej chwili. Nie miałem pojęcia co za chwilę zrobi. Mógł zwyczajnie się uśmiechnąć, a równie dobrze wyciągnąć broń i mnie także zastrzelić. Jakby w jednej chwili stał się kimś innym, kimś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnym.

Tymczasem Arthur nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy. Odwrócił się do mnie i pewnym krokiem pokonał dzielącą nas odległość. Pewny siebie uśmiech, zupełnie do niego nie pasujący, zagościł na pomalowanej twarzy, kiedy zatrzymał się tuż przede mną. Jego dłonie delikatnie, acz stanowczo schwyciły moją twarz i, do jasnej cholery, nim zdołałem się zorientować na co się zanosi, już mnie całował.

Okej, okej! Przyznaję, nie oponowałem zbyt gorliwie. Właściwie to w ogóle nie oponowałem, w końcu gość miał broń, nie? Kto by się odważył mu sprzeciwić? No i… ten…, ehem…było… no było całkiem miło. Fakt, Arthur całował jak szaleniec, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, totalnie brakowało mu doświadczenia, w dodatku mocno smakował papierosami, ale w końcu nikt nie jest idealny, nie?

Z każdą sekundą, pocałunek podobał mi się coraz bardziej, mimowolnie otoczyłem jego szczupłą, czy raczej wręcz przeraźliwie chudą sylwetkę, ramionami. Wyraźnie wyczuwałem żebra pod materiałem swej bluzy. Bałem się przytulić go mocniej, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

W końcu Arthur odsunął się powoli, nie spoglądając mi w oczy, a gdzieś w dół, na moją klatkę piersiową. Jego noga drgała nerwowo. Szybko zrozumiałem, że wrócił stary, nieśmiały Arthur i już pewnie żałuje tego co zrobił.

— No, no, no, widzę, że małe morderstwo mocno cię wyzwoliło, Artie, — zaśmiałem się, chwytając go za podbródek i zmuszając, żeby na mnie spojrzał.

— J-ja… nie, to znaczy… przepraszam…

— Spokojnie Arth, rozumiem. Jesteś w szoku i nie panujesz nad sobą, ale nie przeprasza się, jeśli się komuś sprawi taką przyjemność, kolego. — Wytarłem kciukiem krew znad jego warg. — To ja powinienem podziękować. Najpierw ratujesz mi życie, potem całujesz jak anioł… Ależ ty masz dziś pracowity dzień!

Arthur zarumienił się mocno. — Było… miło?

— Jasne, nawet bardzo, — przyznałem. — Ale teraz może jednak opuścimy to obleśne miejsce? Jeśli czujesz się na siłach, oczywiście.

— Tak, chyba tak.

Zmyłem z twarzy czerwoną farbę, jedyny dowód tego co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Bez niego nie byłem pewien, czy przypadkiem sobie wszystkiego nie uroiłem. To było naprawdę bardzo surrealistyczne.

Wyszliśmy na opustoszałą ulicę i skierowaliśmy kroki do domu Arthura, który ponoć był tuż za rogiem.

— Dzisiaj, wyrzucili mnie z pracy, — wypalił nagle Arthur.

— Co?! Dlaczego?!

Popatrzył na mnie żałośnie. — Wniosłem broń do szpitala…

Rany… czy wszystko się sprzysięgło przeciwko temu biednemu człowiekowi?! Domyślałem się, że to musiał być dla niego okrutny cios. W końcu tak bardzo lubił swoją pracę.

— Tak mi przykro, Arth… Ale pamiętaj, nie jesteś tylko clownem, jesteś też komikiem, czy nie?

Pokiwał głową, ale nie było w tym wiele przekonania. Miałem ogromną ochotę go przytulić. Nie zrobiłem tego jednak, a jedynie powiedziałem — Słuchaj, może to dla ciebie okazja, żeby znaleźć lepszą pracę. Może wreszcie się wybijesz i będziesz jak ten, no… Murray Franklin?

— Uwielbiam Murraya… oglądamy z mamą wszystkie jego programy…— nagle zamilkł, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział coś niewłaściwego. — Mieszkam z mamą, — dodał po chwili, jakby chcąc się usprawiedliwić. — Opiekuję się nią, jest chora.

— Coraz bardziej mnie zachwycasz. Ty naprawdę jesteś aniołem.

Ten facet naprawdę mi się podobał. Może i był sporo starszy i… dziwny, ale w bardzo pozytywnym znaczeniu. Coraz bardziej byłem ciekaw, jak wygląda bez tego idiotycznego makijażu.

— Anioły nie zabijają, — powiedział cicho.

— Czasem są do tego zmuszone. — Wzruszyłem ramionami.

— Wiesz… moja mama pewnie już śpi, — odezwał się po chwili ciszy, przygryzając wargę. — Więc, jeśli masz ochotę wejść… — urwał, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Czy on właśnie mnie zapraszał na bzykanko? Czy po prostu chciał być uprzejmy? Rany, nie miałem pojęcia. Nie sądziłem, że, jak to mówią, lubi chłopców. Pocałunek kładłem na karb jego zdezorientowania i szoku wywołanego traumatycznym przeżyciem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu to ja miałem problem ze zrozumieniem czyjegoś zachowania i byłem na tyle onieśmielony, by nie potrafić zapytać wprost. 

— Może innym razem wpadnę do ciebie, okej? Nie chcę, żeby twoja mama poczuła się niezręcznie, kiedy mnie zobaczy. Lepiej będzie, jeśli to ty mnie kiedyś odwiedzisz. Może po sobotniej randce, co?

— R-randce?

— Tak, randce. Zobacz, nawet kupiłem nowy garnitur, żeby ci się spodobać. — Uchyliłem rąbka mojego pakunku, żeby pokazać mu fragment materiału.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, chyba nie wiedział, czy żartuję, czy mówię poważnie. Właściwie sam nie byłem tego pewny. Po prostu próbowałem w delikatny sposób wybadać jego intencje.

Dotarliśmy do podnóża wielkiego i paskudnego wieżowca, w którym mieszkał. Kolejny dowód na to, że nie powodziło mu się najlepiej.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytałem. — Wszystko okej po… no wiesz…?

Arthur nerwowo przeczesał włosy palcami. — Tak… wszystko okej. Dziękuję, że…, że mi pomogłeś, znowu.

— A ja dziękuję, że ty pomogłeś mnie.

Mój towarzysz zamyślił się na chwilę, spoglądając na swoje buty. — Myślisz, że nie powinienem…, że nie powinienem ich zabijać?

— Artie, ja nic nie myślę, ja wiem, że gdybyś nie strzelił, już by mnie tu nie było. Naprawdę brakowało bardzo niewiele, żeby mnie udusił. Nie zamierzam się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, po prostu jestem ci wdzięczny za uratowanie mi życia.


	3. Kiepski komik i świetny kłamca

— Oto ja, twój etatowy wybawca! — zawołałem, stając przed Arthurem i starając się prezentować jak najlepiej. Mimo, że wcześniej nie widziałem go bez clownowego makijażu od razu rozpoznałem to nieziemskie spojrzenie i uroczy uśmiech. Stał tuż przed wejściem do Pogo’s, pozornie wyluzowany, paląc papierosa i tylko jego drgająca noga zdradzała prawdziwy stan jego ducha.

Dopiero bez makijażu dostrzegłem bliznę po rozszczepie wargi. Dodawała mu tylko uroku, ale i tak pomyślałem sobie, _I jeszcze to go spotkało_ …

Przyjrzawszy mu się uważnie, uznałem, że może wcale nie jest taki stary, jak wcześniej sądziłem. Był zwyczajnie zniszczony życiem. Niedożywienie, ciężka praca, choroba i duża ilość fajek dodawały mu, co najmniej z dziesięć lat. Poza tym… im dłużej na niego patrzyłem, tym bardziej zaczynałem dostrzegać jego fizyczną atrakcyjność. Mógłby być naprawdę przystojnym facetem, gdyby ktoś o niego zadbał.

— Jak nastroje? — zapytałem, przyjmując ofiarowanego papierosa i nie czkając na zapalniczkę, odpalając od niego. Zarumienił się, gdy nasze twarze znalazły się tak blisko siebie, a ja pozwoliłem sobie na łobuzerski uśmieszek. Doskonale wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tego robić, bo takimi gestami daję mu nadzieję, że faktycznie może być między nami coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, ale tak trudno było się oprzeć.

— Chyba w porządku, — mruknął.

— Będziesz świetny, Artie. 

Oszczędzę sobie i Wam, drodzy przyjaciele, opisu jego występu, bo delikatnie mówiąc, nie był to występ najlepszy. Arthur dostał swojego ataku śmiechu, ledwie wszedł na scenę, co oczywiście zdyskredytowało go w oczach publiczności. Totalnie go zlewali, nawet kiedy już przestał się śmiać i zaczął gadać z sensem. Muszę przyznać, że rodzaj humoru, jaki prezentował, nie był tym do którego przywykło Gotham. Jego żarty były subtelne, nie nawiązywały do seksu i właściwie, gdyby opowiadał je ktoś inny, w ogóle nie byłyby śmieszne. Ale Arthur miał w sobie tyle wdzięku, w sposobie jaki mówił było tyle uroku i niewinności, że po prostu uśmiech mimowolnie pojawiał się na moich ustach. Ten człowiek był zdecydowanie za dobry, na ten świat, a zwłaszcza na to podłe miasto.

Jeszcze zanim skończył, popędziłem do właściciela klubu, który patrzył na niego z nietęgą miną i dyskretnie wsunąłem mu kilka banknotów w dłoń. — Proszę pochwalić tego uroczego człowieka i powiedzieć, że chętnie zobaczy go pan ponownie na swojej scenie. — Szepnąłem natarczywie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się obleśnie. — Jasna sprawa, chłopie!

To właśnie było Gotham. Jeśli miało się kasę, można było mieć wszystko i wszystkich.

Wróciłem na miejsce, jak gdyby nigdy nic i gromkimi oklaskami nagrodziłem zakończenie występu Artiego. Wkrótce, mój nowy przyjaciel do mnie dołączył. Był wyraźnie zadowolony.

— Właściciel zaprosił mnie na kolejną sobotę, – pochwalił się. — Był bardzo miły, chyba mu się podobało. 

— Gratuluję! Mówiłem, że będziesz świetny. To co? Idziemy coś zjeść? — zapytałem, chcąc szybko opuścić klub, żeby przypadkiem Arthur nie usłyszał czegoś przykrego od kogoś z publiczności.

Arthur przytaknął i przecisnęliśmy się do wyjścia, żegnani przypomnieniami właściciela by pojawić się ponownie za tydzień. Wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz i szliśmy nieśpiesznie zatłoczonymi ulicami Gotham, miasta, które nigdy nie śpi.

— Hot-dogi czy hamburgery? A może pizza? — zapytałem, ale uwagę Arthura przyciągnęła gazeta, w mijanym kiosku.

KRWIOŻERCZY CLOWN WCIĄŻ NA WOLNOŚCI! – głosił wielki tytuł na pierwszej stronie. Artykuł dotyczył oczywiście tajemniczego morderstwa w metrze, a pod spodem była ilustracja przedstawiająca zębatego clowna. Arthur na ten widok wyszczerzył się groźnie, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Choć, bo jeszcze ktoś cię rozpozna, — szepnąłem mu do ucha i odciągnąłem od kiosku. — Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale większość mieszkańców uważa cię za bohatera, bo pozbyłeś się trzech tępych bogaczy.

— Thomas Wayne chyba nie należy do tej większości.

— Pfff, obchodzi cię co myśli ten nadęty bufon? — prychnąłem gniewnie.

Spuścił wzrok. — Moją mamę obchodzi.

Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. Wyglądał na przygnębionego. Owe morderstwa były tak rozdmuchane przez media, że zapewne musieli o tym rozmawiać w domu. Ciekawe co też nagadała mu matka.

— No cóż… Może twoja mama zgadza się z Waynem, bo nie zna szczegółów sprawy, ale ja, który je znam, także uważam cię za bohatera, Artie. — Chwyciłem go za dłoń i ułożyłem ją w zagłębieniu swego łokcia, więc teraz szliśmy pod rękę, na co mój towarzysz wyraźnie się rozpromienił.

Wkrótce weszliśmy do jakiegoś baru, w którym jeszcze nigdy nie byłem, ale wyglądał zachęcająco. Zamówiliśmy po hamburgerze i wielką porcję frytek do tego, a rozmowa zeszła na prozaiczne tematy. Arthur opowiadał o swojej byłej pracy, o kolegach, którzy byli niezłymi fiutkami. Oczywiście sam ich tak nie nazwał, wypowiadał się o nich raczej neutralnie, ale wyłapałem między wierszami, że byli dla niego okropni.

Ja opowiedziałem mu trochę o sobie. Niewiele ponad to, co musiał wiedzieć. Rany, nie znoszę wracać do mojej przeszłości. Po co komu rozgrzebywanie starych ran? Powiedziałem tylko, że chwilowo mieszkam u ciotki, przez wybuch gazu w budynku, w którym wcześniej mieszkałem. No i oczywiście, że mam świetną pracę, jako akwizytor. Wiem, wiem, nie powinienem był kłamać. Nie Arthurowi. Ale mówiłem już, że nie jestem święty! Poza tym, w pewnym sensie chodzę po domach, tylko zamiast sprzedawać różne przedmioty czy usługi, pozbawiam ich moje ofiary… to znaczy, moich „klientów”.

— Pewnie jesteś w tym dobry. Masz naprawdę niezłą gadane, — podsumował moją zmyśloną opowieść o karierze zawodowej.

— Żebyś wiedział… najlepszy. — Zaśmiałem się w duchu. Arthur był taki łatwowierny i naiwny. Było to doprawdy urocze, ale jednocześnie zadziwiało mnie, jak zdołał tak długo przetrwać w tym mieście.

Zjedliśmy, rozprawiając dalej o głupotach. Szczególnie ja wypytywałem mojego towarzysza o wiele drobiazgów. Bardzo chciałem go lepiej poznać. Kiedy opuściliśmy bar, nadal dopytywałem o różne szczegóły z jego życia, jak chociażby to, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, mimowolnie kierując się w stronę mojego aktualnego mieszkania, u ciotki Sue.

— Colin, czemu idziemy w tę stronę? — zapytał nagle Arthur, odgaszając palonego papierosa i już sięgając po kolejnego.

— Zapomniałeś, że miałeś mnie odwiedzić?

Mężczyzna ciężko przełknął ślinę, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

— Spokojnie Artie, tylko na chwilę, może napijemy się piwka, czy czegoś mocniejszego, zagramy w karty…

— Nie jestem najlepszy w karty…

— No to w memo albo kalambury. — Zaciągnąłem się fajką i dopiero po chwili dodałem, żeby nie było wątpliwości. — A potem odprowadzę cię grzecznie do domu.

Przez chwilę szliśmy w milczeniu, paląc papierosy. Ja usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie, o co go chciałem zapytać zanim mi przerwał, ale nim mi się to udało, Arthur znowu się odezwał.

— Wiesz, bardzo cię lubię Colin. Jesteś najmilszą osobą jaką znam.

— Och… Arth, bo się zarumienię, — zaśmiałem się, ale w głębi duszy poczułem pewnego rodzaju rozczulenie z powodu jego wyznania. Też zaczynałem go bardzo lubić, ale kurczę, jeśli ja byłem najmilszą osobą jaką znał, to znaczyło, że musiał znać samych złamasów.

***

Ciotka Sue zawsze miała otwarte do późna, nie tylko ze względu na wracających późno gości pensjonatu, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że najlepsze towary przynoszono pod osłoną nocy. Posłała nam groźne spojrzenie znad lady, kiedy wchodziliśmy do komisu. Nie powiedziała jednak ani słowa, tylko wróciła do lektury swojej gazety. Oczywiście tym razem uprzedziłem ją, że mogę przyprowadzić przyjaciela. Bardzo wyjątkowego przyjaciela. — Cześć cioteczko, to jest Arthur. Arthur, to ciotka Sue. — Przedstawiłem ich sobie na biegu, nie chcąc by Arth zbyt długo z nią rozmawiał. Mogło jej się wypsnąć przy nim coś kompromitującego mnie. Nie żebym zwykle zwracał uwagę na kompromitujące szczegóły. Miałem wyjebane na takie rzeczy. Mimo wszystko jednak wolałem, żeby Arthur miał o mnie jak najlepsze zdanie.

— Miło mi poznać, — Arthur zatrzymał się przy ladzie, naprzeciwko ciotki i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

— Wzajemnie, — burknęła tylko tonem zdradzającym, że wcale nie jest jej miło, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety.

Arthur popatrzył na mnie niepewnie, a ja po prostu pociągnąłem go w stronę schodów. — Przepraszam cię — powiedziałem, już poza zasięgiem uszu Sue. — Powinienem był cię uprzedzić, że ciotka bywa gburowata, gdy jest nie w humorze. Jak ją bliżej poznasz, na pewno zrozumiesz, że musiała poczuć do ciebie sympatię, bo zwykle jest o wiele bardziej niemiła dla osób których nie zna.

Arthur pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale zaraz zrobił przerażoną minę, bo na półpiętrze dostrzegł starego Axela. Axel na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak wyrokowiec i nim był. Rodzony syn ciotki Sue, pół życia spędził w pierdlu. Od stóp do głów wytatuowany i napakowany tak, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mógł zmiażdżyć nie tylko Arthura, ale i mnie jedna ręką. 

— Cześć, Ax, miło cię widzieć. — Wyszczerzyłem do niego zęby. Axel zerknął na mnie przelotnie i jedynie chrząknął w odpowiedzi, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Arthura. — To mój przyjaciel, Arthur. — Opiekuńczo otoczyłem mojego towarzysza ramieniem i przycisnąłem do siebie. — Świetnie zapowiadający się komik.

Kolejne chrząknięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią jaką uzyskałem. Arthur cały zesztywniał i parsknął nagłym śmiechem. Kolejny z jego ataków, nie mógł wybrać gorszego momentu.

Axel zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

— Miło się gawędziło, Ax, ale na nas pora, — rzuciłem i już ciągnąłem ryczącego ze śmiechu Arthura za sobą na poddasze

— Z czego ten głupek się śmieje?! — warknął syn Sue, patrząc w ślad za nami.

— Ma taką chorobę, ataki niekontrolowanego śmiechu. — Wzruszyłem ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Zaraz mu przejdzie, nie martw się.

— Gówno prawda! Nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej chorobie. — Krzyczał za nami, choć byliśmy już piętro wyżej. — On śmieje się ze mnie!

— Ja nigdy nie słyszałem o małpie, która mówi, tymczasem proszę, przed chwilą zamieniłem z tobą kilka słów.

Nim sens mojej wypowiedzi dotarł do Axela, zdążyłem nas już zabarykadować w moim pokoju. Wiedziałem, że przyjdzie mi słono zapłacić za moje słowa, ale nie mogłem się oprzeć. Zwykle pakowałem się w kłopoty właśnie przez to, że nie mogłem się czemuś oprzeć.

— Czy on tu przyjdzie? — wysapał Arthur, kiedy skończył się jego atak.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. Chyba jednak jest zbyt głupi, żeby zrozumieć mój przytyk. — Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. — A teraz, mój drogi, oficjalnie witam cię w moich skromnych, tymczasowych progach. Kurewsko tu zimno, bo ciotka wyłącza ogrzewanie zawsze, gdy wychodzę, także na razie nie zdejmuj kurtki.

Arthur rozejrzał się i uznał, zapewne przez grzeczność, że bardzo mu się tu podoba.

— Kuchnia jest niestety na dole, więc nie upichcimy sobie niczego, ale zadbałem o coś na rozgrzewkę… — uśmiechnąłem się łobuzersko, wyciągając spod łóżka pudło pełne alkoholi. Postawiłem je na stoliku pod ścianą pytając: — Na co masz ochotę, Arth?

— Ja… chyba nie powinienem pić, biorę leki…

Mina mi zrzedła, ale tylko na chwilę. Nie znoszę niepijących, no ale dla Arthura mogłem zrobić wyjątek. — Okej, w takim razie dla ciebie piwko bezalkoholowe. Wyciągnąłem dwie butelki piwa, otworzyłem o kant stolika i tę bez alkoholu podałem Arthurowi. Piwo bezalkoholowe kupiłem tylko po to, by zmieszać je z czymś mocniejszym, nie sądziłem, że samo w sobie się przyda. — Zdrówko! — Butelki głośno o siebie zabrzęczały, zaraz po czym upiliśmy z Arthurem kilka łyków. Zabrałem pudło ze stolika i usiedliśmy przy nim. — Wiesz, nie żebym był przeciwnikiem leków, ale w moim przypadku, nie ma lepszego lekarstwa niż butelka wódki.

Arthur uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym zapytał — Czy możemy tu zapalić?

— Jasne, że tak!

Wyciągnął swoją paczkę papierosów w moim kierunku. Nie zostało ich już wiele, więc grzecznie podziękowałem i obserwowałem, jak jego dłonie delikatnie wyciągają jednego z papierosów, a potem zręcznie chwytają zapalniczkę i podpalają. Uświadomiłem sobie wtedy, że oto jest moje nowe hobby – obserwowanie Arthura.

— Co? — zagadnął, spoglądając na mnie niepewnie.

— Nic. Po prostu lubię na ciebie patrzeć… — Zawstydziłem go tym wyznaniem. — Arthur, muszę cię o coś zapytać, — dodałem.

— Tak?

— Czy kochałeś się kiedyś z mężczyzną? — wypaliłem bez ogródek. Uznałem, że musimy postawić sprawę jasno.

Zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej. — Nigdy nie robiłem nic takiego… — wybełkotał po kilku chwilach, cały czerwony.

— A z kobietą?

Jego twarz poczerwieniała jeszcze mocniej, uznałem, że to mi wystarczy za odpowiedź. — To nic takiego, nie przejmuj się. Ostatecznie seks wcale nie jest taki super, jeśli nie trafi się na odpowiedniego partnera.

Kiwnął głową, wpatrując się uporczywie w swojego papierosa.

— A jeśli miałbyś wybierać, wolałbyś kochać się z mężczyzną czy kobietą? 

Trwało to chwilę, zanim odpowiedział, cały czerwony. — Z tobą. Wolałbym kochać się z tobą, Colin.

Zdębiałem. Nie spodziewałem się tego. Chciałem jedynie wybadać sprawę, dowiedzieć się czy jest homo, hetero czy może biseksualny, tymczasem okazało się, że sam sobie ukręciłem bat na tyłek.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem co na to odpowiedzieć. Okej, lubiłem gościa, był naprawdę wyjątkowy. Fajnie było, kiedy mnie pocałował, ale czy naprawdę mnie pociągał? Czy chciałem go przelecieć? Nie byłem pewien, w ogóle jakoś specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Na pewno nie chciałem go zranić, no i kiedy to powiedział, poruszył jakąś niezmiernie wrażliwą stronę mej duszy. Sądzę, że w niczyich ustach to oświadczenie nie zabrzmiałoby równie niewinnie, co w jego. Dlatego uśmiechając się, odezwałem się najłagodniejszym tonem na jaki było mnie stać — Rany, Arthur, pochlebiasz mi, ale sądzę, że nie powinniśmy się z tym śpieszyć… dopiero, co się poznaliśmy…

— Jasne, oczywiście, rozumiem… — przerwał mi natychmiast, a jego pełna nadziei mina, zmieniła się w grymas bólu. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem być natarczywy. Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że… bardzo mi się podobasz…

— Coś ty, nie byłeś natarczywy! — zaprzeczyłem. — W końcu sam zacząłem temat. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie chcę ci w ten sposób powiedzieć: nie. Chodzi o to, że potrzebuję trochę czasu. Jesteś dla mnie kimś szczególnym i nie chciałbym tego zepsuć.

Rany, sam siebie zaskakiwałem swoją delikatnością i elokwencją. Arthur wyciągał ze mnie takie cechy, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie miałem pojęcia. Zwykle, byłem o wiele bardziej obcesowy, ale z Arthurem ważyłem każde słowo, jakby od tego czy go nie urażę w jakiś sposób, zależało moje życie.

Mężczyzna po moich słowach ponownie się rozpromienił, a mi naprawdę bardzo ulżyło. Co jak co, ale nie chciałem zaprzepaścić tej znajomości. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że bardzo cenię sobie każdą spędzoną z nim minutę. No i przecież nie chciałem utracić mojego nowo odkrytego hobby. Właśnie zamierzałem wyrazić tę myśl na głos, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś, załomotał w drzwi tak mocno, aż całe pomieszczenie zadrżało.

Arthur rzucił mi przerażone spojrzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego przepraszająco.

— Wygląda na to, że Axel zrozumiał moją uwagę…

Kolejne uderzenie w drzwi. Chyba zamierzał je wywarzyć.

— WYŁAŹ GNOJU! Zaraz zobaczymy, czy powiesz mi to prosto w twarz!

— Sugeruję, żebyśmy stąd jak najszybciej zwiali, —zaproponowałem, doskakując do okna.

— To jest czwarte piętro… — przypomniał Arthur.

— Spokojnie, mamy tu schody pożarowe. Chodź!

Otworzyłem okno, złapałem go pod ramię i pomogłem mu przez nie przejść. Drzwi powoli ustępowały pod naporem ciosów mojego prześladowcy.

— Axel, może się uspokoisz i zanim przejdziesz do rękoczynów, wypijesz z nami kielicha, — krzyknąłem w ich stronę, sięgając po nieotwartą jeszcze butelkę whisky i zniszczony egzemplarz _Władcy Pierścieni_ , w którym przechowywałem większość skradzionej kasy. — Mamy tu niezły arsenał! — Wygramoliłem się z pokoju przez okno za Arthurem, chowając alkohol kieszeni marynarki i opuściłem szybę. — Szybko! — Pociągnąłem go w dół. Za sobą słyszeliśmy nienawistne krzyki Axela, który zdążył już dostać się na poddasze i wystawić swój wielki łeb przez okno. Chyba nawet próbował przez nie przejść, ale wyglądało na to, że utknął.

Dotarłszy bezpiecznie na ziemię, popędziliśmy ulicą prosto przed siebie, roztrącając przechodniów i zmuszając samochody do ostrych hamowań. W końcu wbiegliśmy w boczną uliczkę. Arthur oparł się o ścianę dysząc ciężko, ale zaraz wybuchnął śmiechem. Z początku myślałem, że ma znowu atak, ale nie. Tym razem śmiał się szczerze. Ja także zacząłem się śmiać. Wkrótce oboje rechotaliśmy jak opętani, nie mogąc przestać.

Ktoś krzyknął z okna — Zamknąć się, pijaki! Do domu! — Co tylko jeszcze bardziej nas rozbawiło. Nie mogłem się napatrzeć na śmiejącego się szczerze Arthura, to było coś wyjątkowego, móc widzieć go tak wesołego i zupełnie beztroskiego. Śmiejąc się w ten sposób, wyglądał o wiele młodziej i tak… No okej, wyglądał bardzo atrakcyjnie. Zadowoleni?!

Mimowolnie zbliżyłem się do niego, więżąc go między ścianą i swoim ciałem. Śmiech zamarł mu na ustach, a ja jak zaczarowany pochyliłem się i złożyłem na nich bardzo delikatny pocałunek. Nie straciłem jednak nad sobą kontroli na tyle, by pozwolić temu pocałunkowi przerodzić się w coś intensywniejszego, zadającego kłam wszystkiemu, co powiedziałem dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej.

Chwilę, a może wieczność później… dokładnie nie jestem w stanie określić, odsunąłem się od niego, uśmiechając szeroko. Miał tak rozanieloną minę, że nie mogłem powstrzymać chichotu.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe? — uniosłem pytająco brew. — Wyglądałeś tak słodko… nie mogłem się oprzeć.

Jedynie pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi, spoglądając na mnie, jakby zobaczył mnie pierwszy raz.

— Wiem, że jeszcze przed chwilą mówiłem, że powinniśmy dać sobie więcej czasu, ale chyba to nie dotyczy całowania, co?

Tym razem kiwnął głową, wciąż wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek.

— Artie? Wszystko, okej?

Znowu kiwnął głową.

— Wszystko okej, tylko zapomniałeś, jak się mówi? — zaśmiałem się.

— Ja… s-sądziłem… byłem pewien, że nie chcesz…, że jesteś miły, ale przez moje wyznanie więcej się nie zobaczymy…

— Chyba oszalałeś, Artie! Jeszcze nigdy nie poznałem tak niezwykłego człowieka, jak ty i zamierzam się z tobą widywać, tak często jak to możliwe.

Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, objął mnie mocno i przytulił się do mojej piersi. Automatycznie odwzajemniłem uścisk, szepcząc. — Nie wiem, czy jest się z czego cieszyć, Arth. Jeszcze będziesz miał mnie dosyć, zobaczysz.

Usłyszałem jak cichym głosem odpowiada: — Nigdy. 

***

Tak, jak obiecałem, odprowadziłem Arthura do domu. Zaproponował mi, żebym został u niego na noc. Nie chciał, żebym wracał sam do ciotki, gdzie czyhało na mnie niebezpieczeństwo w postaci Axela, mimo, że zapewniałem go o mojej umiejętności wychodzenia obronną ręką z każdych tarapatów.

Zmęczony i, szczerze mówiąc, niechętny rozstawaniu się z Arthurem, wkrótce dałem za wygraną i uległem jego namowom.

— Mam nadzieję, że twoja mama się nie wścieknie…

— Na pewno zrozumie, że potrzebujesz pomocy. Ale wydaje mi się, że o tej porze już dawno śpi.

Arthur miał rację. Kiedy weszliśmy do ciemnego i cichego mieszkania ulżyło mi, bo nie miałem ochoty na świecenie oczami i robienie dobrego wrażenia.

— Mamo? — zawołał cicho Arthur i przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź. Upewniwszy się, że matka śpi, zapalił światło w kuchni i gestem zaprosił mnie do środka.

Mieszkanie wywarło na mnie dość przyjemne wrażenie. Arthur zaprowadził mnie do, mieszczącej się po lewej stronie od wejścia kuchni. Była otwarta na niewielki salon, zagracony meblami, jak w typowym mieszkaniu u starszej pani. Nie dziwiło mnie to specjalnie, w końcu mój nowy znajomy mieszkał razem z mamą. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widziałem, że nie mają nic wartościowego. Nie, żebym zamierzał ich okraść. Przenigdy. Po prostu zawsze, gdy wchodzę do mieszkania, którego nie znam, oceniam, czy może się w nim znajdować coś godnego mojej uwagi. Nazwijmy to zboczeniem zawodowym.

— Napijesz się czegoś? — zapytał Arthur. Zauważyłem, że noga drga mu nerwowo.

— Przez Axela jestem trochę niedopity. — Sięgnąłem do kieszeni marynarki wyjmując z niej whisky. — Pozwolisz, że to odpieczętuję?

Arthur kiwnął głową, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko odkręcając butelkę. — I nie kłopocz się, skarbie, poradzę sobie. —Oznajmiłem, zauważywszy, że mój gospodarz już szuka kieliszka. —Wychyliłem kilka łyków z gwinta. — Może jednak się skusisz? — zapytałem, zachęcająco machając mu przed nosem butelką.

Arthur wyglądał jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy moje zachowanie go oburza, czy mu imponuje. Miałem nadzieję, że jednak zwycięży to drugie. Pokręcił tylko głową i poprowadził mnie do pokoju.

Arthur kucnął przed telewizorem, włączył go i zaczął szukać odpowiedniego kanału, a ja zrzuciłem z siebie marynarkę, położyłem butelkę z whisky i wysłużony egzemplarz _Władcy Pierścieni_ na stole obok grubego, zapieczętowanego listu, zaadresowanego bardzo zgrabnym pismem. Po czym rozwaliłem się wygodnie na kanapie, mówiąc — Przepraszam, ale chyba już poczułem się jak u siebie.

— I bardzo dobrze. Jesteś takim zapalonym czytelnikiem? — wskazał głową na książkę.

Zaśmiałem się. — Trzymam w niej kasę. Taki Axel na przykład nigdy tam nie zajrzy.

Arthur uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zostawiając telewizor w spokoju i wstał z kucek — Zaraz przyniosę ci koc i jakąś wygodniejszą poduszkę.

— A ty, gdzie będziesz spał, Artie? — zapytałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że w tym mieszkaniu za pewne jest jedynie jedna sypialnia.

— Pójdę do mamy. Ma spore łóżko, zmieszczę się.

Pod wpływem impulsu, chwyciłem go za rękę, gdy przechodził obok. — Wolałbym, żebyś został ze mną. — To też powiedziałem pod wpływem impulsu.

— Nie zmieścimy się we dwoje na tej kanapie, Colin. — Zauważył racjonalnie Arthur. Noga zaczęła mu drgać jeszcze szybciej.

— Jak to nie? — zachichotałem i znowu pod wpływem impulsu (rety, ileż tych impulsów się zebrało!) pociągnąłem go na siebie. Arthur był totalnie przerażony moim zachowaniem. Skulił się, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz zacznę go tłuc, czy zrobię mu jaką inną krzywdę. — Artie, spokojnie. — mruknąłem, otulając go ramionami. Włączył mi się jakiś tryb opiekuńczości, coś czego istnienia nigdy nie podejrzewałem u siebie. Przejechałem dłonią, bardzo delikatnie po jego plecach, wyczuwając każdy krąg. — Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chciałem tylko pokazać ci, że zmieścimy się tutaj, leżąc jeden na drugim… Albo raczej, po prostu chciałem mieć pretekst, żeby cię przytulić. — Uśmiechnąłem się, muskając ustami jego skroń. W świetle rzucanym przez ekran telewizora, oczy Arthura wyglądały, jak oczy dzikiego zwierzęcia złapanego w pułapkę. Był przerażony, ale pod wpływem moich naprawdę czułych i delikatnych pieszczot, powoli zaczynał się uspokajać.

— Przepraszam… — wybąkał, gdy jego ciało odrobinę się rozluźniło.

— Nie masz za co, w końcu obmacuje cię obcy facet. Jeśli nie chcesz…

— Nie! — przerwał mi szybko, ale zaraz się zmieszał swą gwałtownością. — To znaczy… chcę, tylko jestem… wiesz… nikt nigdy mnie nie dotykał w taki sposób. Nikt nigdy nie był w stosunku do mnie taki… bezpośredni i czuły… i ja chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić i nauczyć prawidłowo reagować… — wyjaśnił, wyraźnie zażenowany.

— Po prostu mi zaufaj, Artie. — Znowu musnąłem jego skroń ustami, wciąż masując mu plecy. Jakiś złośliwy chochlik podszeptywał, bym zaczął go rozbierać, ale zignorowałem go, nie chcąc naciskać. W normalnych warunkach, zaproponowałbym mu, żeby się napił, ale to nie były zbyt normalne warunki.

Arthur już po chwili wyraźnie się zrelaksował. Napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się, prawe ramię oparło wygodnie o moją klatkę piersiową a wzrok stał się jakby bardziej szklisty i rozmarzony. Oj, podobało mi się to bardzo.

Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Ja pierdole, ten facet doskonale wiedział, jak mnie podkręcić. To był chyba mój ulubiony uśmiech z jego repertuaru. Było w nim tyle figlarności.

— Już okej?

— Tak myślę.

— Na pewno? — przejechałem dłonią po jego udzie. Znowu cały zesztywniał.

— Ech, przepraszam Colin. Nie mogę nad tym zapanować.

— Spokojnie, mamy czas. Nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy, prawda? — zabrałem rękę z jego nogi i położyłem na szyi, po czym przysunąłem jego twarz do swojej i delikatnie pocałowałem te wzywające mnie od dłuższej chwili usta.

Rany, Arthur w moich ramionach z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej… jakby to określić… plastyczny? Płynny? Jego dłonie zaczęły błądzić w okolicach moich obojczyków, by zaraz potem objąć moją szyję, przyklejając się do mnie całym ciałem. Zrobiło mi się naprawdę bardzo, bardzo miło. Już dawno nie byłem z nikim tak blisko, w dodatku w tak spokojny i delikatny sposób.

Nie przestając całować Arthura przesunąłem się w bok i przeszedłem do pozycji bardziej horyzontalnej, ciągnąc go ze sobą. Mój uroczy clown, sadowiąc się wygodniej w moich ramionach, czy to przypadkiem, czy celowo, wsunął kolano między moje uda, napierając lekko na klejnoty rodowe. Skwitowałem to pełnym aprobaty pomrukiem.

Chyba jednak nie było to celowe, bo Arthur przerwał pocałunek i cały czerwony wybąkał, że to było niechcący.

— A szkoda, bo mi się podobało… — westchnąłem, delikatnie głaszcząc jego ramiona. Obserwował mnie pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem.

— No, co? — zapytałem, zdziwiony przerywając czynność.

— Po prostu… jak to możliwe…? — Pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. — Jesteś taki piękny, taki młody — musnął palcem okrągły kolczyk w moim uchu — taki pomysłowy…, a ja…

— A ty jesteś taki czarujący i, co najważniejsze, zabawny, Arth. — Podniosłem się na łokciach, żeby go pocałować po raz kolejny. — Chyba pasujemy do siebie idealnie, nie uważasz?

Znowu ten słodki, łobuzerski uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

— Nie wiem, czy masz rację, ale bardzo chciałbym, żeby tak było… — ponownie opadł na mnie, kładąc głowę na mojej piersi i wtulając się we mnie jak w podusię. To było naprawdę słodkie.

— Mój mały żartowniś, lubi się przytulać, — zamruczałem, otaczając go ramionami. Cóż, jeśli tak mu dobrze, kimże jestem, żeby się sprzeciwiać. Był taki lekki, że jego ciężar w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzał. Wprost przeciwnie, sprawiał, że było mi bardzo przyjemnie.

— Zostaniesz, prawda? — zapytał nagle.

— Do rana na pewno, ale coś czuję, że potem przegoni mnie twoja mama.

— Nie przegoni, nie martw się. Zjesz z nami śniadanie, a potem pomyślimy co dalej. Tylko proszę, nie uciekaj.

— Artie, ja naprawdę nigdzie się nie wybieram. Dobrze mi tu z tobą i zamierzam korzystać z tego, tak długo jak się da.

Wkrótce Arthur zasnął, jego oddech stał się miarowy, aczkolwiek jego uścisk ani trochę nie osłabł. Wyglądało na to, że nawet przez sen chce mieć pewność, że mu nie ucieknę.

Naprawdę nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Cudownie było choć raz poznać kogoś, kto nie myśli tylko o seksie. Okej, sam zwykle szukałem jedynie seksu w relacjach, ale dopiero teraz odkryłem, że nie musi chodzić wyłącznie o to.


End file.
